SSB4: Remake
SSB4: Remake is the remake of the original SSB4 and will be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, 3DS, PS Vita, Android and IOS Contents # Controls ## Wii U (w/Pro controller) ## 3DS(w/C-Stick) ## PS4 ## Xbox One ## PS Vita ## IOS & Android # Characters ## Defalut Characters ## Unlockable Characters ## Exclusives ## DLC # Stages ## All versions ## 3DS/PS Vita/IOS & Android exclusive unlockables ## Wii U/PS4/Xbox One exclusive unlockables # Modes ## Solo ## Multiplayer # Adventure Mode # Classic Mode # Movesets ## Mario ## Peach ## Bowser ## Rosalina & Luma ## Sonic ## Tails ## Eggman ## Amy ## Link ## Samus ## Zero Suit Samus ## Fox ## Pikachu ## Aiai ## NiGHTS ## Beat ## Gilius ## Ryu ## Morrigan ## Chris ## Dante ## Wolverine ## Hulk ## Iron Man ## Captain America ## Ruby ## Weiss ## Blake ## Yang ## Finn & Jake ## Mordecai & Rigby ## Steven ## Uncle Grandpa ## Amaterasu ## Thor ## Jaune ## Chowder ## Yoshi ## Knuckles ## Kirby ## Alex Kidd ## Chun-Li ## Deadpool ## Ben 10 ## Megaman ## Donkey Kong ## Spider Man ## Spongebob ## Ness # Events # Trophies # Victory Anthems ## Mario Series ## Rosalina & Luma ## Yoshi ## Donkey Kong ## Sonic The Hedgehog Series ## Dr Eggman ## Amy Rose ## Link ## Metroid Series ## Fox ## Pikachu ## Kirby ## Ness ## Aiai ## NiGHTS ## Beat ## Gilius ## Alex Kidd ## RWBY Series ## Wolverine ## Avengers Series ## Deadpool ## Spider-Man ## Street Fighter Series ## Morrigan ## Chris ## Dante ## Amaterasu ## Finn & Jake ## Mordecai & Rigby ## Steven Universe ## Uncle Grandpa ## Chowder ## Ben 10 ## Megaman ## Spongebob # Tier Lists # Pearl & Amethyst Assistance # Music ## Nintendo ## Sega ## Rooster Teeth ## Capcom ## Marvel ## Cartoon Network ## Nickelodeon # Trivia Controls Wii U(w/Pro Controller) * A Button: Punch * B Button: Special Attack (use Final Smash) * X/Y Button: Jump * R/L Button: Shield * Right Stick: Smash * Z Button: Grab * Left Stick: Move/Jump/Crouch * Up Stick: Up Taunt * Side Stick: Side Taunt * Down Stick: Down Taunt 3DS(w/C-stick) * A: Attack * B: Special * C: Smash * Circle Pad: Move/Jump/Crouch * X/Y: Shield * L/R: Grab * Control Pad: Taunt ** Up: Up Taunt ** Left/Right: Side Taunt ** Down: Down Taunt = PS4 * Triangle: Special * Square: Shield * X: Attack * Circle: Smash * Left Stick: Move/Jump/Crouch * L2/R2: Grab * Touchpad: Trigger Final Smash * Up on D-Pad: Up Taunt * Left/Right on D-Pad: Side Taunt * Down on D-Pad: Down Taunt Xbox One * Y: Attack * X: Smash * A: Special * B: Shield * Left Stick: Move/Jump/Crouch * RT/LT: Grab * RB/LB: Trigger Final Smash * Up on D-Pad: Up Taunt * Left/Right on D-Pad: Side Taunt * Down on D-Pad: Down Taunt PS Vita * Triangle: Attack * Square: Smash * X: Special * Circle: Shield * Left Stick: Move/Jump/Crouch * L: Grab * R: Trigger Final Smash * Up on D-Pad: Up Taunt * Left/Right on D-Pad: Side Taunt * Down on D-Pad: Down Taunt IOS & Android * A: Attack * B: Smash * C: Special/Trigger Final Smash * D: Shield * D-Pad: Move/Jump.Crouch * E: Grab * F1: Up Taunt * F2: Side Taunt * F3: Down Taunt Characters Starters * Mario(Charles Martinet) * Princess Peach(Samantha Kelly) * Bowser * Rosalina & Luma(Laura Faye Smith) * Sonic the Hedgehog(Roger Craig Smith-English) (Jun'ichi Kanemaru-Japanese) * Miles "Tails" Prower(Colleen Villard-English) (Ryō Hirohashi-Japanese) * Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotik(Mike Pollock-English) (Masaharu Sato-Japanese) * Amy Rose(Cindy Robinson-English) (Taeko Kawata-Japanese) * Link(Akira Sasanuma) * Samus Aran * Fox Mccloud(Mike West-English) (Kenji Nojima-Japanese) * Pikachu(Ikue Ōtani) * AiAi(Kaoru Morota) * NiGHTS(Julissa Aguirre) * Beat(Haley Joel Osment-English) (Hikaru Midorikawa-Japanese) * Gilius Thunderhead(Dwight Schultz) * Ruby Rose(Lindsay Jones- English) (Tomomi Isomura-Japanese) * Weiss Schnee(Kara Eberle- English) (Atsuko Tanaka-Japanese) * Blake Belladonna(Arryn Zech- English) (Jun Mizusawa-Japanese) * Yang Xiao Long(Barbara Dunkelman-English) (Rie Tanake-Japanese) * Jaune Arc(Miles Luna-English) (Kosuke Toriume-Japanese) * Wolverine(Steve Blum) * Hulk(Fred Tatasciore) * Iron Man(Eric Loomis) * Captain America(Brian Bloom) * Ryu(Kyle Herberts-English) (Hiroki Takahashi-Japanese) * Morrigan Aensland(Siobhan Flynn-English) (Rie Tanake-Japanese) * Chris Redfield(Roger Craig Smith-English) (Hiroki Tochi-Japanese) * Dante(Reuben Langdon-English) (Toshiyuki Morikawa) * Amaterasu * Finn & Jake(Jeremy Shada & John DiMaggio-English) (Romi Park & Shiro Saito-Japanese) * Mordecai & Rigby(JG Quintel & William Salyers-English) (Ryō Horikawa & Kenji Hamada-Japanese) * Steven Universe(Zach Callison-English) (Yu Hayashi-Japanese) * Uncle Grandpa(Peter Browngardt-English) (Tetsu Inada-Japanese) * Chowder(Nicky Jones-English) (Hana Takeda-Japanese) = Unlockables * Yoshi(Kazumi Totaka)-Beat Adventure Mode * Knuckles the Echidna(Travis Willingham-English) (Nobutoshi Canna-Japanese) -Beat Classic Mode * Kirby(Makiko Omoto) -Beat Adventure or Classic Mode on Very Hard * Alex Kidd(Erin Mathews-English) (Yuka Terasaki-Japanese) -Beat Classic Mode in Under 15 Minutes * Chun-Li(Laura Bailey-English) (Fumiko Orikasa-Japanese) -Beat Adventure Mode without losing * Deadpool(Nolan North) -Beat Classic Mode with only one stock * Ben 10(Yuri Lowenthal-English)(Siochiro Hoshi-Japanese) Beat Adventure Mode with all starter characters * Megaman-In Classic Mode, get Master Hand to 200HP without getting any damage * Donkey Kong-Beat Crazy Hand (In order to do this, you must get to the boss in Classic Mode in under 10 minutes) * Spider-Man(Josh Keaton)-Beat Adventure Mode 5 times in a row * Spongebob SquarePants(Tom Kenny-English) (Taiki Matsuno-Japanese)-In Versus Mode or Multiplayer, activate everyone's final smash(In Multiplayer, a different player activating it each time does count) * Ness(Makiko Omoto) -Beat Adventure Mode with 5 of the 12 unlockable characters Exclusives * Mii/Avatar Brawler(Wii U/3DS/Xbox One) * Mii/Avatar Swordsfighter(Wii U/3DS/Xbox One) * Mii/Avatar Gunner(Wii U/3DS/Xbox One) * Batman (Kevin Conroy-English) (Tessho Genda-Japanese) (PS4/PS Vita/Android & IOS) * Kylo Ren(Adam Driver-English) (Kenjiro Tsuda-Japanese) (PS4/PS Vita/Android & IOS) * Ratchet & Clank(James Arnold Taylor & David Kaye-English) (Makoto Tsumura & Toru Okawa-Japanese) (PS4/PS Vita/Android & IOS) DLC * Sol Badguy(David Forseth-English) (Joji Nakata-Japanese) * Ragna the Bloodedge(Patrick Seitz-English) (Tomokazu Sugita-Japanese) * Viewtiful Joe(Darrel Guilbeau-English) (Tomokazu Seki-Japanese) * Hawkeye(Chris Cox) * Numbuh 1(Benjamin Diskin-English) (Masakazu Suzuki-Japanese) * Luigi(Charles Martinet) * Captain Falcon(Ryo Horikawa) Stages All versions * Battlefield(Super Smash Bros.) (Will look different in some versions) * Final Destination(Super Smash Bros.) (Will also look different in some versions) * Mushroom Kingdom(Super Mario) * Bowser's Castle(Super Mario) * Mario Circuit(Mario Kart) * Peach Beach(Mario Kart) * Green Hill Zone(Sonic the Hedgehog) * Casino Night Zone(Sonic the Hedgehog) * Holy Summit(Sonic Battle) * Scrap Brain Zone(Sonic the Hedgehog) * Hyrule Temple(The Legend of Zelda) * Clock Town(The Legend of Zelda) * Brinstar(Metroid) * Pokemon Stadium(Pokemon) * Sector Z (SSB64 Version) (Star Fox) * Splash Garden(NiGHTS) * Super Monkey Jungle(Super Monkey Ball) * Spinning Top(Super Monkey Ball) * Wilderness(Golden Axe) * Turtle Village(Golden Axe) * Beacon Academy(RWBY) * Metro City(Final Fight) (Get Megaman) * S.H.E.I.L.D Hellicarrier(Avengers) (Get Spider Man) * Bustling Side Street (Street Figher V) * Lair of the 4 Kings (Street Figher V) (Get Chun-Li) * Chaos Tower(Darkstalkers) * Tricell Laboratory(Residents Evil) * Demon Village Redux(Ghosts 'n' Goblins) * Danger Room (X-Men) * Candy Kingdom(Adventure Time) * Mount Fondoom(Chowder) * The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby) (Get Kirby) 3DS/PS Vita/IOS & Android exclusives * Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong Country) (SSB64 Version) * Gangplank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) (Get Donkey Kong) * Sky Sanctuary Zone(Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shibuya Bus Terminal (Jet Set Radio Future) * RV (Uncle Grandpa) * Days of Future Past (X-Men) (Get Deadpool) * Park (Regular Show) * Onett(Earthbound) (SSBM Version) * Fourside(Earthbound) (SSBM Version) (Unlock Ness) * Pyrosphere(Metroid) * Concrete Cave (Darkstalkers) * Chao Ruins (Sonic Battle) (Get Knuckles) * Fantasy Zone (Space Harrier) * Wily Castle(Mega Man) * Daily Bugle (Spider Man) * Metropolis (PS All Stars) * KND Sector V Treehouse (C.O.D.E.N.A.M.E: KND) (3DS Exclusive) * River City Ransom (Android Exclusive) * City That Never Sleeps (Spider Man) (IOS Exclusive) Wii U/PS4/Xbox One exclusives * Yoshi's Story(Yoshi's Story) (Super Smash Bros. Melee) * Woolly World (Yoshi's Woolly World) (Get Yoshi) * City Escape (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Get Alex Kidd) * Forever Fall(RWBY) * Shibuya Bus Terminal (Jet Set Radio) * Kattelox Island (Mega Man) * Asgard (Thor) * Beach City(Steven Universe) * Bikini Bottom(SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rock Bottom(SpongeBob SquarePants) (Get SpongeBob) * Norfair(Metroid) * Residental Area(Devil May Cry) * Bellwood Rooftops/Null Void (Ben 10) (Get Ben Tennyson) * Jungle Hijinx (Donkey Kong Country) * Miagani Island Base(Batman: Arkham Knight) (PS4 Only) * Planet Jakku(Star Wars: The Force Awakens) (PS4 Only) * Neo Newyork (Guilty Gear XRD -SIGN-) (Xbox One Only) * Judgement Day (Blazblue) (Xbox One Only) * Luigi's Mansion (Luigi's Mansion) (Wii U Only) * Mute City(F-Zero) (Wii U Only) Modes Solo Adventure Mode (Story Mode in PAL) Classic Mode (Arcade Mode in Japan) Versus Mode Event Mode Training Mode Bonus Stage Mode Online Mode 8-Player Smash(Wii U, PS4 & Xbox One) Multiplayer Versus Mode Co-op Mode Heroes vs Heralds Online Mode 8-Player Smash(Wii U, PS4 & Xbox One only) Adventure Mode Each character will have their own story. However, some characters will have their own route. Therefore, these characters are in groups to show who will face each other Group 1 Characters * Mario * Tails * Fox * Gilius * Ruby * Morrigan * Iron Man * Uncle Grandpa * Amaterasu * Knuckles * Ben 10 * Ness Their boss is Wesker from Resident's Evil Group 2 Characters * Peach * Eggman * Pikachu * AiAi * Weiss * Chris * Captain America * Finn & Jake * Thor * Kirby * Megaman * Donkey Kong Their boss is Doctor Doom Group 3 Characters * Bowser * Amy * Link * NiGHTS * Blake * Dante * Wolverine * Mordecai & Rigby * Jaune * Alex Kidd * Chun-Li * Spider-Man Their boss is Vilgax Group 4 Characters * Rosalina * Sonic * Samus/Z.S.S * Beat * Yang * Ryu * Hulk * Steven * Chowder * Yoshi * Deadpool * Spongebob Their boss is the Yellow Devil from Megaman Classic Mode The classic mode route applies to each and every character, no matter who they will face. # Any charater # Two characters from the same franchise and the player gets an ally # Break the targets # Any Character # Any Giant Character and the player gets 2 allies # Board the Platforms # Any Metal Character # Team of any charater # Break the targets # Any 3 characters # Master Hand/Crazy Hand Movesets The attacks and smashes are unnamed but the specials are named. = Mario Neutral-Fireball Side-Cape Up-Super Jump Punch Down- F.L.U.D.D Final Smash- Mario Finale (Directional) Peach Neutral-Toad Side-Peach Bomber Up-Parasol Down-Vegetable Final Smash- Peach Beam (based on her Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2) (Trapping) Bowser Neutral-Fire Breath Side- Flying Slam Up-Whirling Fortress Down- Bowser Bomb Final Smash- Giga Bowser(Transformation) Rosalina & Luma Neutral- Luma Shot Side- Star Bits Up- Launch Star Down- Gravitational Pull Final Smash- Power Star(Focused) Sonic Neutral- Homing Attack Side- Light Dash Up- Spring Jump Down- Spin Charge Final Smash- Super Sonic(Transformation) Tails Neutral- Energy Ball Blaster Side- Rhythm Twister Up- Tails Whirlwind Down- Spin Dash Final Smash- Tornado(Stage Wide) Eggman Neutral- Electric Spike Ball Shot Side- Egg Dash Up- Abandon Ship!(Based on Bowser Jr's Up Special) Down- Bomb Final Smash- Metal Sonic Paint(Based on Bowser Jr's Final Smash) (Stage Wide) Amy Neutral- Pink Typhoon Side - Girl Bomber Up- Girl Tornado Down- Gift Final Smash- Lover Heart Stun (Based on Peach's original Final Smash) (Focused) Link Neutral- Hero's Bow Side-Gale Boomerang Up- Spin Attack Down-Bomb Final Smash- Triforce Slash(Trapping) Samus Neutral- Charge Shot Side- Missile Up- Screw Attack Down-Bomb Final Smash: Zero Laser(Directional) Zero Suit Samus Neutral- Paralyzer Side- Plasma Whip Up- Boost Kick Down- Flip Jump Final Smash- Gunship(Stage Wide) Fox Neutral- Blaster Side-Illusion Up Taunt- Fire Fox Down Taunt- Reflector Final Smash- Landmaster(Transformation) Pikachu Neutral- Thunder Jolt Side- Skull Bash Up- Quick Attack Down- Thunder Final Smash- Volt Tackle(Transformation) Aiai Neutral- Banana Side- Monkey Ball Charge Up- Flying Monkey Ball Down- Slip ' n Slide Final Smash- Monkey Ball Blitz(Focused) NiGHTS Neutral- Star Spin Side- Star Kick Up-Drill Kick Down-Gravity Dive Final Smash- Nightopian(Stage Wide) Beat Neutral- Graffiti Bomb Side- Flying Kite Up- Front Flip Down- Farside Makio Final Smash- Ultimate Graffiti Blitz(Stage Wide) Gilius Neutral- Ax Toss Side- Roll to Ax Up- Jump and Hit Down- Shoulder Bash Final Smash- Lightning Smash Ruby Neutral- Rose Blast Side- Crescent Rose Crescent Dash Up- Flight of the Rose Down- Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting